


heartache on the big screen

by starryboy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (jeno drinks like half a beer okay), Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Underage Drinking, there's more characters those are just the main ones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-04-27 04:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14417841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryboy/pseuds/starryboy
Summary: donghyuck wants to make a documentary and jeno can't say no to himalternatively, jeno and donghyuck spend the summer together





	heartache on the big screen

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i just want to say thank you to everyone on twitter that motivated me to write this! 
> 
> this took me like a month and i'm like oddly proud of it so i hope you enjoy it.
> 
> i really don't know what else to say but if anything like confuses you feel free to comment and i'll clear everything up for you!
> 
> unbetad because i'm lazy

I want to make a documentary,” is the first thing Donghyuck says to him, after barging into his room without knocking, and that fact is very important seeing as Jeno had just gotten out of the shower. He freezes for a moment, not expecting his best friend (and crush) to show up unannounced while he’s only in a towel and slightly damp.

 

“Dude seriously?” Jeno exclaims, rushing to force the other boy to turn around. He should be used to this by now because Donghyuck does this at least twice a week. The boy rolls his eyes at him but does as he’s told which is a win in Jeno’s book.

 

“C’mon Jeno we’ve been friends since we were in diapers, don’t you remember when our mom’s used to make us take baths together?” Yes, he does remember, the photo that is hanging up on Jeno’s wall is enough to make sure he’ll never forget. “Put on some fucking clothes already.” sometimes Jeno wishes he wasn’t so bossy.

 

Donghyuck walks over to his bed and sits down, looking at him in that stereotypical teacher “I’ll wait” way. While getting dressed he thinks about whether or not the other boy would be a good teacher. Considering how shitty of a student he is, Jeno thinks that the younger should probably think of a more suitable career.

 

“So what’s this about a documentary?” Jeno says while putting on his shirt, and if Donghyuck was staring it’s not like Jeno could tell because of the shirt currently stuck over his head. The younger boy lets out a laugh before getting up to help Jeno. Their eyes lock once they get the shirt down and Donghyuck smiles upon seeing Jeno’s messed up hair. He ruffles it trying to get the wet locks to look more presentable before sitting back down. Jeno mumbles a thanks before joining him.

 

“It’s the summer before our senior year and i want to do something fun,” Donghyuck says. “And you’re the only one that doesn’t have a job so i’m forcing you to make it with me.” At that the younger flicks Jeno on the forehead and Jeno considers his options. He could say yes and spend the whole summer hanging out with Donghyuck, which in itself sounds amazing, but he could also potentially spill his gigantic crush on the other boy, the thought of that makes Jeno’s stomach twist in fear, they’ve been best friends for so long and he really doesn’t want to do anything to ruin that.

 

Though as Jeno thinks more about it, he feels himself slowly giving in. lately he has felt like they’re drifting apart, and this is the perfect opportunity to get closer to Donghyuck again. plus Jeno’s never been able to say no to him. “You know, that sounds fun,” he says looking up at the brunette, who’s already looking at him with a shocked expression on his face. “What is it going to be about?”

 

“Us!” Donghyuck says excitedly, jumping up and down on the bed as much as he can while sitting down. “I was thinking we could go on small adventures and just have fun.”

 

Jeno can see it now, driving down some country road with Donghyuck in the passenger’s seat, shinee playing on the radio. The sound of laughter makes him take his attention off the road and onto the other boy. He turns his head to look at Donghyuck and he looks beautiful, the sun shining on him making his skin glow, he’s mid laugh, turning to look at Jeno and they lock eyes and Donghyuck smiles at him. All he can think about is kissing his plump lips and-

 

“Earth to Jeno,” Donghyuck waves his hand in front of Jeno’s face. “What’s going on inside that pretty little head of yours.”

 

His head snaps to look at the other, “what?”

 

“Nothing,” he turns away, probably looking for snacks to steal.

  


**_________________**

  


_Look outside your window_ is the text Jeno receives from Donghyuck at exactly 2:39 am, just as he was about to fall asleep. Sighing, he gets out of bed and moves to the window, he doesn’t know what he expected but Donghyuck holding a camera and waving at him definitely wasn’t it. His phone dings again, _put on a shirt. i want chicken nuggets._

 

Jeno sighs while turning away from the window, the younger really tests him sometimes, but he has to admit that chicken nuggets sound good right now. He looks around for something to wear and picks up a sweatshirt he probably wore to dance practice last week. Jeno sniffs the shirt and grimaces, though after thinking about it for a little bit he decides fuck it and puts it on. He grabs his wallet, backpack, and a pair of shoes before making his way outside.

 

“Did you bring your wallet?” Donghyuck says, pointing his camera at him while smiling.

 

Jeno rolls his eyes, pulling it out of his pocket and waving it in the younger boys face. He laughs at that, making a grab at it, Jeno smiles and pulls it away which makes him pout.

 

“McDonalds?”

 

Donghyuck smiles and Jeno only has a moment to think about how beautiful it is before he’s shoving a camera in his face.

 

“How on you on this fine day mister Lee Jeno?” he asks, walking backwards with an equally beautiful smile on his face.

 

Laughing, Jeno looks around before landing his gaze on the camera lens. “I’m good despite it being 3am,” he tilts his head. “How are you doing Donghyuckie, aren’t you afraid of the dark?”

 

Donghyuck’s eyes widen and his hand starts shaking, “What are you talking about i’m not afraid of the dark,” he splutters. “You must have me confused with someone else.” The younger boy laughs awkwardly, looking anywhere but at Jeno.

 

“Aw c’mon sweetheart it’s okay,” Jeno says jokingly. “I’ll even hold your hand.”

 

They continue walking, Donghyuck occasionally filming the trees. It isn’t until a dog starts barking and the younger jumps Jeno decides to take pity on him. He nervously looks around before sliding his hand down and linking his pinky with the other boy. Donghyuck jumps, surprised at the sudden touch, before relaxing. Eventually the younger begins to slowly intertwined their fingers, a slight blush on his cheeks.

 

“I hate you,” he says, refusing to look down at their hands. Jeno laughs and the other starts laughing too. Picking the camera back up, Donghyuck begins filming again. He talks about the stars, the constellations, and how beautiful he thinks they are. The smile on his face in this

moment is one of Jeno’s favorites.

 

This is the smile he has when he’s talking about things that fascinate him, usually whenever he’s talking about music theory or when he shows Jeno a new song he composed. He loves listening to the younger talk about these things, anything really. Donghyuck notices that he’s stopped humming in agreement and looks over to him. Smiling, the younger looks away continuing his spiel. Jeno continues looking at him though, drinking in the others beauty.

 

“Constellations,” he continues. “are so beautiful. The way they just naturally formed patterns that humans have seen and distinguished as shapes over years and years. They’re the same stars people thousands of years ago saw, and they’re the same stars people thousands of years in the future will see.” Donghyuck breathes out, panning the camera around. “It goes to show that, in a world where everything’s always moving and changing, the people, the land, all that we know, at least there’s always going to be one constant,” pausing, he turns the camera back onto Jeno, “up in the sky.”

 

When they get to McDonalds Donghyuck immediately swipes Jeno’s wallet from the back pocket of his jeans, handing the camera to him. He skips up to the counter, ordering two twenty piece chicken nuggets, before he looks over to Jeno, and in turn, the camera. Donghyuck smiles, doing what he does best, and putting on a show. He gets the food and does a twirl before he walks back to Jeno.

 

“Do you wanna eat in the play area?”

  


**_________________**

  


It’s three in the morning, and Jeno is currently sitting in a plastic tube made for toddlers with his crush, while said crush is laughing at the uncomfortable look on his face.

 

“Hey Hyuck,” he says while reaching for his bag. “Let me take a picture of you.”

 

The younger looks at him curiously, before looking down at the polaroid camera in his hand. “Okay!” Donghyuck poses, “Make sure to get my good side.”

 

Jeno rolls his eyes before lifting the camera to his eye. He presses the button and the flash makes the other flinch which makes him laugh, before grabbing the film and starting to wave it around. Donghyuck grabs for the picture and succeeds, looks at it and makes a noise of approval, before setting it down by his bag and turning to look at Jeno.

 

“Let’s play hide and seek!” the younger says excitedly, clapping his hands together.

 

Jeno agrees and he gives him the job of counting down. Looking at the oher boy disappointedly, he begins to giggle. “Why can’t I hide first?”

 

Donghyuck laughs again, and attempts to cover his eyes with his hands. Jeno makes a grab for the others hands, and succeeds. They stare at each other for a few seconds before Donghyuck, in true Donghyuck fashion, blows him a kiss, and then crawls away, but not before yelling at him to start counting.

 

He shakes his head, raising his hands to cover his eyes. “1...2...3...4…” Jeno lowered his hands, looking around for Donghyuck. Spotting him, he continues counting while devising a plan.

 

“Ready or not here I come.”

 

Jeno sneaks up behind Donghyuck and shouts. The other screams and turns to shove him out of reflex, he laughs and in their struggle Jeno ends up on top of the other boy.

 

Donghyuck has his eyes closed, panting, and Jeno feels his breath catch in his throat. They’re close, almost too close, their bodies pressed together. He can’t help but think about how warm the younger is, how nice his skin feels pressed against him. Donghyuck opens his eyes and his lips part slightly. It takes all of his willpower to not look down at them, instead choosing to look him in the eye. Jeno studies his face, the moles on the side of his face, the scar above his eye. There’s a funny feeling in his stomach and he feels the air turn awkward and unpleasant.

 

“Uh…” Donghyuck breathes out, his body fidgeting underneath Jeno’s. Jeno’s eyes widen, rushing to get up, apologies spilling out of his mouth. The other boy laughs, shaking his head. “Let’s go home.”

 

The walk home in uneventful, though he sure whoever ends up watching the videos from tonight will be able to feel the tension through the screen. Jeno is embarrassed, and Donghyuck isn’t quite sure what he feels.

 

They don’t talk much, especially about what happened, but that doesn’t stop them from holding hands the entire way back to Jeno’s house.

  


**_________________**

  
  


Jeno’s sitting upside down on Jaemin’s couch listening to his conversation with Jisung when he gets the idea. He attempts to turn right side up but just ends up flailing and face planting onto the carpet. Groaning, Jeno turns to look over at the younger boys.

 

“Cat….” panting, he lifts his head. “Cafe.” he drops his head back onto the floor.

 

“So,” Jaemin laughs. “What about it?”

 

“I want,” Jeno pauses, getting up off of the floor. “to go to a cat cafe.”

 

The younger of the three boys begins to laugh. “Are you gonna take your boyfriend with you?” Jisung asks looking at him with an annoying smile on his face that Jeno would just love to punch off.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Sitting down he crosses his arms and pouts in the two boys’ direction. “Lee Jeno is single.”

 

Jisung and Jaemin start laughing at that, the latter doubling over while the former throws his head back. Laughter fills the room as Jeno continues pouting but then he decides to do something about it. While the other two are distracted he grabs one of the pillows from the couch and pounces onto them.

 

Laughter turns into screams when Jeno starts hitting the younger boys with the pillow. “Who’s laughing now fuckers?”

 

“Oh it’s on!”

 

Jaemin shakes out of his shocked state at the unforeseen attack and grabs another pillow. He distracts Jeno which gives the youngest of the trio enough time to get a pillow and the upperhand. Jisung starts hitting him while laughing and Jaemin joins him. Both of them are too much for Jeno to take so instead of defending himself, he curls into a ball and yells at them to stop.

 

They continue hitting him until they decide that it’s not fun anymore. Jisung lays down on the floor next to him, using his weapon for its intended purpose but Jaemin decides to forego his and use Jeno’s body as a pillow instead. He groans at the sudden weight on him and uncurls from his ball, which gives Jaemin the opportunity to lay his head on Jeno’s chest.

 

After some peaceful minutes Jaemin breaks the silence. “You know,” he says turning to look up at Jeno’s face. “You really should ask Hyuck to go to the cat cafe with you.” The taller plops his head back onto his chest. “I think he’d really enjoy spending time with you.”

 

“Go for it Jeno,” Jisung chimes in, though he hasn’t looked up from his phone. Jeno weighs his options for a few seconds. If he asked Donghyuck to go with him he’d get to spend some alone time with the boy, and he’d get some more footage for his documentary. He decides to not dwell on the cons and with that he gets up from his spot on the floor, which causes Jaemin to fall unceremoniously onto the floor with a groan.

 

“Okay I’ll do it!” He claps his hands together, “It’ll make for some great footage for the documentary!”

 

“And it’s a perfect excuse to ask him on a date,” Jaemin adds.

 

Jeno scoffs, “It’s not a date.”

 

Jisung and Jaemin groan and roll their eyes as Jeno walks out of the house without so much as a goodbye, already typing away at his phone.

 

Jaemin collapses onto the floor.

  


**_________________**

  


“Hyuckie this is going to be so much fun!”

 

Jeno’s practically vibrating with excitement. He’s at a cat cafe. Cat. Cafe. This is the best day of his entire life. Donghyuck laughs, pointing the camera at him. He smiles, showing off his famous eye smile and Donghyuck smiles back at him. Jeno feels like he should be embarrassed, he’s kind of acting like a five year old, but he learned a long time ago that he could never be embarrassed around the younger.

 

They go inside and get their table while Donghyuck films everything and everything he can, and Jeno can’t help but feel like he’s going to cry he’s so happy. He gets to spend the next hour or so with his crush and surrounded by cats. Now that is Jeno’s heaven.

 

“Jeno,” breaking out of his trance, he turns to look at the younger boy. “Did you take some allergy medicine before we came?”

 

He smiles at that, Donghyuck is so caring. “Yes baby I did.” Jeno watches the other boy blush and turn his attention away from him to film the random cats around them. Some are asleep while some swat at the randoms toys laid out around the cafe for them.

 

Stealthily, Jeno reaches a hand into his bag and grabs his camera. He brings it up to his right eye again and takes a photo of Donghyuck reaching out to pet a cat, though the cat walks away just before the picture is taken so the younger is frowning in it.

 

He only realizes Jeno’s plan when the flash goes off and he pouts, lunging for the camera. Jeno laughs, setting the polaroid camera and the polaroid itself to the side. The younger gives up and turns his attention back towards the cats.

 

Donghyuck zeros in on a brown cat lounging around their table, “Look! Jeno it’s you!” he turns the camera to Jeno. He’s smiling this big smile that fills Jeno with the need to either pinch his cheeks or kiss him.

 

“That’s just a random cat,” he laughs, leaning his hands onto the table. Donghyuck pouts, mumbling under his breath, and sets the camera up on a ledge above their table. They order their drinks, an iced caramel macchiato for Jeno and a vanilla frappuccino for Donghyuck, and two slices of chocolate cake.

 

“Are you sure that’s all you want,” Jeno’s pouting. “I am paying you know.”

 

Donghyuck hits him, “What a gentleman!” he exclaims. “but I’m fine with just this sweetheart.” he finishes, sending a wink his way.

 

They’re eating their cake and making conversation when a grey kitten decides to make its way over to Jeno. He laughs and bends down to pick the little baby up. Jeno’s undivided attention is on the kitten so he doesn’t notice Donghyuck sneakily picks the camera up and starts to film him. He also doesn’t notice the younger melting while watching him pet and coo at the cat.

 

The cat mewls and Jeno melts. Donghyuck swears he’s never been more in love than he is in that moment. He lowers the camera, setting it down onto the table, still facing Jeno.

 

“Now that,” Donghyuck begins, softly. “Is you, Jeno.”

  


**_________________**

  
  


It’s eleven at night and Jeno can’t sleep.

 

Now this wouldn’t be a problem, he’s had plenty of sleepless nights in his 18 years of life, but he can’t stop thinking about Donghyuck.

 

Beautiful Donghyuck, pretty Donghyuck, the center of his affections for almost four years now. The boy that knows more about him than Jeno knows about himself. He groans turning onto his side. Jeno can see his phone out of the corner of his eye, it’s currently lit up, he sits up confusedly. Ah, speaking of Donghyuck, he’s tweeting.

 

Suddenly, he gets an idea. Jeno gets out of bed, rushing to put on a pair of shoes while simultaneously making a grab for his phone. That ends up being a mistake because he loses balance and face plants on to his bedroom floor. Groaning, he gets up and makes his way to his front door.

 

Walking outside he breathes in the fresh air and unlocks his phone. Jeno has the way to the other boy’s house memorized, he’s been walking to and from his house to his own for years now. He clicks through his contacts until he lands on Donghyuck’s. Jeno presses call and raises the phone up to his ear, he knows the younger will answer, no matter what the time is. He always answers.

 

Donghyuck answers the phone with a groan and a “what the fuck Jeno”. He laughs at that, running his hand through his hair. The boy sounds sleepy and if there’s anything Jeno knows is that a sleepy Donghyuck is an adorable Donghyuck.

 

“Put on some warm clothes,” he rounds the corner of the youngers street. “I’m coming to get you.” Jeno doesn’t give him a chance to respond before he hangs up. There’s only a short walk to his house and Jeno takes a second to look up at the stars and remember what Donghyuck told him a few weeks ago. Smiling at the memory, he walks up to the door and waits.

 

It doesn’t take long until Donghyuck comes out the door, pulling on a light sweater. He looks annoyed but Jeno just thinks he looks cute. The boy pouts at him, “It’s literally almost midnight.”

 

Jeno smiles at that, “I want to look at the stars.”

 

“What?”

 

“Let’s go stargazing Hyuckie,”

  


**_________________**

  


Jeno takes him to a park about a block away. Donghyuck recognizes the route and despite how chilly the younger is he smiles the whole way there. They’ve made some good memories at this certain park, it’s the one they went to all the time when they were little, and it’s the one they met at.

 

When they reach the entrance Donghyuck takes his hand and leads him to a little patch of grass on a hill and lays down. Jeno follows his lead and lays next to him, though his eyes never leave the other boy, too mesmerized by how beautiful Donghyuck looks in the moonlight.

 

“We met at this park,” he says looking over at Jeno, smiling. The look on his face is soft and Jeno can’t help but smile back.

 

“Yes we did,” Jeno responds, looking at the other with the intensity of an emotion Donghyuck can’t name. “We’ve made a lot of memories here.”

 

Donghyuck turns to look at the sky, “Yeah we have.”

 

They lay like that for awhile, not saying anything, just enjoying each other's presence. Jeno hears the younger’s breathe even out and turns to look at him with a smile. He’s fallen asleep and Jeno feels his heart melt. Maneuvering Donghyuck, he manages to, instead of him laying his head on the grass, lay his head on Jeno’s chest.

 

Jeno hopes that, even in his unconscious state, Donghyuck can’t hear his rapidly beating heart. He stares up at sky, looking for the constellations the younger loves so much. Jeno isn’t able to find anything discernible, but he has to admit it is very beautiful.  

 

He thinks Donghyuck is more beautiful though.

 

The younger moves slightly in his sleep and in an attempt to keep him asleep, Jeno’s hand moves to his hair against his wishes. Jeno thinks that it’ll disturb him for a second, but when Donghyuck snuggles further in his chest he decides it was a good idea. A great idea even, he thinks, when he realizes that the other boy’s hair is just as soft as he imagined.

 

Just as he’s starting to enjoy their little setup, Donghyuck starts shivering. Panicking, Jeno reaches for the closest thing to him, his jacket, and lays it on top of the sleeping boy.

 

It isn’t until Donghyuck wakes up almost an hour later, he’’s walked the younger home, and gotten in to his own bed at about two in the morning, Jeno realizes that they forgot to even bring the camera with them.

  


**_________________**

  
  


Donghyuck wonders how he got here, the end of Beauty and the Beast playing on his TV, and his crush/best friend crying into his chest, while he lowkey panics because he has no idea what to do to comfort him. He’s usually the one crying while everyone secretly laughs, Donghyuck wasn’t prepared for this.

 

Now that he’s seriously thinking about it, he realizes that it’s most likely all his fault.

 

It’s not like he doesn’t want to spend a night cuddled up to his crush while watching a Disney film, it’s the fact that said crush is crying that makes Donghyuck classify this night as a failure.

 

Failure because indirectly being the reason a cute boy cries is cause for jail or in some cases death. Especially because this cute boy isn’t just a cute boy, he’s Lee Jeno, the boy Donghyuck’s been in love with for so long he’s lost count.

 

The beginning of the night however, was fantastic, truly the best night of his life. He loved the beginning, can he please go back to the beginning?

  


**_________________**

  
  


It all started with a text, a simple text, and that text read _I’ve never seen the live action :/_

 

Donghyuck thought that it was ridiculous, his best friend never having seen the Disney movie about his favorite princess. Like, c’mon, Belle’s his favorite why would he have not watched it yet. Which is why he invited him over to his house that very night, so they could make a fun night out of Jeno’s misfortune.

 

He has everything set up, popcorn made, snacks laid out, extra blankets on the end of the couch, and the movie open on netflix when Jeno arrives.

 

“Jeno!” he screams, running over to tackle the boy in a hug. Good thing that Jeno’s strong or else they would’ve gone flying across the floor. The older smiles at him and looks at his setup.

 

“You didn’t have to go all out for me Hyuck,” he says, shaking his head at the younger.

 

Donghyuck pouts, “Who said this is for you?” he boops Jeno’s nose. “I like to be comfortable when I watch  movies.”

 

“Yeah I know that,” Jeno sighs.

 

He watches the younger attempt plop down onto the couch nonchalantly, and laughs when he accidentally falls off of it instead. Donghyuck groans.

 

“Looks like we’re going to have fun tonight!” Jeno says while making his way over to the couch.

 

Wrong.

 

They spend majority of the movie giggling and singing along. Donghyuck impresses Jeno with a rather amazing rendition of Be Our Guest which leaves Jeno clutching at his stomach and tears of laughter and amazement streaming down his cheeks. Jeno is dragged into another, but not as magnificent, performance of Something There, which ends with them side by side, impossibly close, on the couch.

 

It’s all smooth sailing until they get to the part where everyone starts to become stuck as furniture. Now if there’s anything Donghyuck knows about Jeno it’s that he’s a total softie. So When he looks over and sees the older three seconds away from crying he’s not at all surprised. He almost laughs upon seeing the look on Jeno’s face, but decides not to once the other turns to him, makes eye contact, and immediately starts bawling. Donghyuck’s reaction is to, of course, panic, but next he grabs Jeno and pulls him into his arms.

 

Jeno’s mumbling things like “why is it so sad” and “they don’t deserve” while he awkwardly rubs the others back and whispers back “it’s gonna be okay sweetie” and “love they’ll be fine”.

 

“Baby you know I’m not one for spoilers but I feel like the only wait I’ll get you to stop crying is if I tell you what happens.” he attempts to get the older to look at him but it seems as if Jeno has currently taken up residence in the crook of his neck.

 

The older’s voice is barely audible as he says, “What do you mean?” Donghyuck can feels his lips ghosting across his neck, and the older’s breathe coming out almost staccatoed while he attempts to calm down.

 

Donghyuck sighs, “It’s not permanent,” Jeno lifts his head up, albeit only a little bit, “They turn back into humans in a couple minutes.”

 

Jeno pulls away and sniffles, “Hyuckie that wasn’t fun,” and Donghyuck feels an overwhelming need to Protect the older. Instead he pulls him almost onto his lap and runs his hand through Jeno’s hair.

 

Donghyuck whispers sweet nothings into his ear, while the ending plays in the background, long forgotten. He sighs, this was a long night, but different from his original thought of “oh my god the night is ruined” he thinks it didn’t end too badly. I mean, he does have said cute boy currently sitting on his lap, that has to count for something right?

 

Jeno calms down after awhile, and Donghyuck credits this to the fact that having your hair played which is extremely relaxing. The younger feels himself relax, Jeno’s breathing becomes even and he’s very warm. He grabs one of the spare blankets he laid out at the beginning of the night and pulls it over them.

 

They end up falling asleep like that, Jeno practically on his lap, head on Donghyuck’s chest, and a hand in his hair. While Donghyuck might have some cramps in the morning, he has a smile on his sleeping face.

  


**_________________**

  
  


When Donghyuck said yes to going to a party with Jeno he really wasn’t expecting to lose him 20 minutes in. Apparently Jeno was invited by Mark who was invited by Yukhei who was invited by Jaehyun who was invited by someone else and so on. He’s never really been one for parties, not quite enjoying the blaring music and bodies so close together you wouldn’t be able to fit a grain of rice between them, much more preferring a small hang out with a select few close friends.

 

“Bro! I can’t believe you came!”

 

He turns around to face where the voice came from, and is faced with Yukhei himself. Donghyuck frowns, “Why do i feel like you’re going to force me to do something i don’t want to do?”

 

The older laughs. “I’m not gonna force you to do anything, but Mark and I and some of our friends are playing truth or dare if you want to join.”

 

Seeing as he doesn’t think he’ll be seeing Jeno anytime soon, he agrees and Donghyuck is ushered to the basement. He swears he smells weed.

 

“Look who decided to join us!” Yukhei shouts. “Now we can start.”

 

Donghyuck looks around the circle of teenagers until he spots Mark and decides that’s probably the best place to sit. The older smiles at him while he sits down. He tries to smile back but he can’t help but feel like it was more of a grimace.

 

“So, Mark, truth or dare?”

 

They go around like that, Donghyuck laughs when Mark gets dared to do something stupid, looks away when Yukhei gets dared to kiss some random girl, he starts to think about what it would be like if Jeno was there.

 

Mark knows about his crush so maybe, just maybe, he’d dare Donghyuck to kiss him. He doesn’t know what he’d do in that situation, he realizes, would he go for it? Would Jeno go along with it and would he finally be able to kiss him after all these years of wanting to? Would Jeno reject him? If he doesn’t, what would happen to their friendship? Donghyuck can’t lose Jeno, he wouldn’t know how to function without him in his life.

 

Before he can get too far into that fantasy, Yukhei begins to speak.

 

Smirking over at Minji, who is one of their school’s cheerleaders, and who’s pinky finger is probably more popular than Donghyuck, “Minji, truth or dare?” he asks.

 

“Truth,” she says rolling her eyes, “and make it something good.”

 

The taller boy looks over at Donghyuck and for a split second he thinks that this isn’t going to end well. Before he can begin to imagine what’s going to happen, Yukhei turns to look at her, “Who’s on the top of your list of guys you want to get with?”

 

She laughs, “Lee Jeno.” the room explodes into noise, some saying she’s crazy, some laughing, and some telling her to go for it.

 

His face must’ve showed his discomfort at her answer because, “What’s on your mind Donghyuck” she asks, venom in her voice. “What, you don’t think he’d want me?”

 

Donghyuck scoffs, “Of course he wouldn’t.” Minji and her friends begin to laugh and he already knows he’s not going to like what she says next.

 

“But you think he’d like you,” she runs a hand through her hair. “Quit dreaming Donghyuck.”

 

Her words echo in his head and he knows he has to get out of the basement. Donghyuck manages to get onto the main floor, not quite sure what he said back to her, but he hopes it was something good. He wants to leave, he wants to go home and curl into a ball under his covers and cry. Before he can think more about how much he hates his life someone grabs a hold of his arm.

 

He attempt to shake the hand off of him when the person speaks, “Donghyuck, are you okay?”

 

Another hand reaches for his face and he backs up, still not looking at the other person.

 

“You’re crying, sweetheart what happened?”

 

Donghyuck wipes at his eyes and to his surprise they are indeed wet. He doesn’t know when he started crying, but he does know that he’s incredibly overwhelmed right now.

 

“Look at me,” the voice asks, not in a demanding voice like he expected, but softly, like he’s genuinely worried.

 

He lifts his head to look at the stranger, and finds that it’s not even a stranger. Jeno looks at him with worried eyes and it almost makes him cry harder. Donghyuck doesn’t know why he didn’t recognize the older’s voice, he just wants to leave.

 

“Get me out of here please,” he chokes out, more tears streaming down his face. He feels like he should be embarrassed, but there’s too many emotions running through him right now to care. Jeno nods his head and hurriedly places a hand on the small of his back, guiding him somewhere Donghyuck didn’t care enough to ask where.

 

Jeno brings him upstairs onto a balcony and for the first time in about twenty minutes Donghyuck feels like he can breathe. He sits down on the floor, feeling the energy drain out of him. The older looks at him worriedly and sits down next to him.

 

The younger has his head turned away from Jeno, staring blankly at a random tree across the yard. Jeno feels his heart break, looking at the numb expression on Donghyuck’s face.

 

“Hyuck come here,” he begins softly. “sit on my lap and tell me what’s wrong.”

 

Donghyuck finally turns to look at him, “I’ll crush you.” His eyes are unfocused, looking in Jeno’s direction, but not really at him.

 

Jeno laughs at that, as if Donghyuck’s tiny body could ever crush him. The boy stares at him blankly and Jeno sighs. “Just come over here you nerd.”

 

He turns his head away from Jeno, which worries him even more. Usually in these situations the other demands affection and reassurance, but currently Donghyuck’s as far away from him as he could possibly get. Jeno reaches a hand towards the younger and he flinches away from him.

 

Freezing, he watches as Donghyuck attempts to scoot even further away from him. “Please stop touching me.”

 

This has Jeno in some minor form of shock, Donghyuck not only not wanting to be touched, but practically begging him not to. Before he can stop himself his mouth opens, “I thought you liked these things.”

 

“I just can’t right now Jeno,” he sounds exhausted and Jeno can’t believe this is happening.

 

Taken aback, he looks at the younger for a minute before starting again. “What’s going on,” Jeno says confused. “you know you can always talk to me.”

 

Donghyuck shakes his head, “Not about this I’m sorry.”

 

“Hyuck I promise I won’t judge you,” the younger attempts to stand, refusing to even spare him a glance.

 

“Just leave me alone Jeno,” he chokes out, tears streaming down his face.

 

Jeno’s never seen the other act like this and because of that he feels helpless. He doesn’t know how to help the other, so he decides to just try to calm him down.

 

“Hyuckie. Hyuckie please just sit back down,” he rushes out. “I won’t touch you, I won’t talk to you, I just don’t want you to be alone right now. It won’t be good for you.”

 

Thankfully the younger sits back down, and he goes to sit on the opposite side of the balcony, giving him space but still in a place where he can keep and eye on Donghyuck. They sit like that for some time, Donghyuck looking everywhere but at him, and Jeno desperately trying to think of a way to help him.

 

It isn’t until twenty minutes later when Donghyuck stands up. Jeno thinks he’s going to leave but one look at the other’s face tells him he’s wrong. He stands up as fast as he can and is met with Donghyuck’s soft body as he hugs him.

 

Hugging the younger has always been one of Jeno’s favorite things to do, but tonight he doesn’t feel that way. Jeno can feel Donghyuck’s exhaustion and fear through the hug and it breaks his heart.

 

“Donghyuck,” he breathes out. “baby all I want is for you to be happy.” Jeno pulls away from the hug and stares into the other boy’s eyes. “please tell me how to help you.”

 

He laughs bitterly, “Why do I always end up back in you arms no matter how many times I promise myself I won’t.”  

 

Jeno swallow, “Is that a bad thing?”

 

The way the younger is looking at him makes Jeno feel almost self conscious. “Maybe. Maybe not. I’ve been trying to figure it out for years.”

 

Fed up with Donghyuck’s crypticness, he grabs his face. “Can you please sit down and for once in your life tell me what’s going on in your head?”

 

Donghyuck pulls away and motions for him to sit down next to him. He can feel the pulsing bass of whatever pop song the DJ is blaring, Jeno almost forgot they were at a party. This is weird, he thinks, having a heart to heart with Donghyuck on a random stranger’s balcony, while dozens of people are having the times of their lives downstairs, dancing without a care in the world.

 

Jeno’s torn away from his thoughts when the other starts to speak. “I just never feel good enough.” Alarmed, he turns to look at Donghyuck. He shakes his head, signaling for Jeno to let him finish talking. “And there is something to do with that that just,” he licks his lips, and even with the emotional air swirling between them Jeno stares. “suffocates me. Daily.”

 

“Do you need me to just listen or do you need me to tell you how amazing I think you are?” he asks trying to catch the other’s eye. He fails, Donghyuck refusing to look up from the spot on the wood floor he’s been staring at for almost two minutes now.

 

He looks so sad, “That’s the thing,” he swallows heavily. “I’m not quite sure I’d believe you if you did.”

 

Jeno’s breath catches in his throat and the younger turns away from him. He doesn’t know what to do, so he does what Jeno does best, and that’s talk about Donghyuck.

 

“Donghyuck the fact that you don’t know how wonderful you are astounds me,” he opens his mouth to interrupt Jeno but he continues before Donghyuck’s able to. “I could just sit here and say I love every little thing about you, because I do, but I feel like specifics would help this situation. Your personality amazes me, how you’re able to somehow simultaneously be the most confident and most insecure person in the world. Every room you’ve ever been in has never been quiet, instead filled with laughter from your jokes. Speaking of laughter, your laugh is one of my favorite sounds. It’s goofy and adorable just like you,” he boops Donghyuck’s nose which gets a laugh out of him.

 

Jeno looks at him and sees Donghyuck already staring at him with stars in his eyes. He smiles and takes a deep breath before continuing, “You have such a beautiful voice, which I’m sure you already know, and you’re so hardworking. You care so much for the people around you and you truly have a heart of gold. You’re honestly so beautiful, outside and in. Donghyuck you’re an amazing person and I am so lucky to be able to call you my friend.”

 

There are tears in Donghyuck’s eyes when he finishes his rant, and Jeno thinks he fucked up. He begins to apologize when the younger tackles him in a bear hug. They both fall to the floor and a wave of relief washes over him. Donghyuck kisses him on the cheek and then moves his mouth over Jeno’s ear to whisper something.

 

“Thank you so much Jeno.”

  


**_________________**

  
  


Donghyuck isn't exactly having a bad day, he’s just saying his day would be so much better if Jeno took him on a picnic, and that’s exactly what he’s trying to convince the older.

 

“Hyuck, seriously?” Jeno asks, hanging upside down on his couch. Donghyuck rolls his eyes at that, yes seriously!

 

He pouts, “Please Jeno,” he whines, drawing out the end of the other boy’s name. Upon seeing no reaction from Jeno he changes tactics. “Jeno if you don’t say yes I will start screaming.”

 

The older turns upright to look at him, “You wouldn’t.”

 

Squinting his eyes, he starts counting down, “5...4...3...2..” Before he can get the one out Jeno marches up to him and slaps a hand over Donghyuck’s mouth.

 

“Don’t you fucking dare,” he growls. “Put on some shoes let’s go.”

 

Jumping up and down in excitement, he does just that, and a little more. He meets Jeno at the front door and his expression drops upon seeing him.

 

“Really Hyuck?” he asks with a frown on his face, looking at his guitar case hooked over Donghyuck’s back. All the younger does is smile and head towards the kitchen to grab the picnic basket he thankfully packed before he got to Jeno’s house. “You had this planned didn’t you, you little shit.”

 

Jeno jabs at his side in an attempt to either hurt or tickle him, but Donghyuck just barely manages to avoid his long fingers.

 

“Always gotta be prepared my dear Jeno.”

 

The walk to the park is uneventful, it’s a nice day, and even though it’s one in the afternoon Donghyuck still grabs his hand. It’s the same park they went stargazing in, and the memory of that night makes Jeno feel giddy.

 

Donghyuck lays out the blanket, sets the guitar case down gently, and orders Jeno to set out the food. He opens the basket and the first thing he sees is the younger’s camera. Right, of course Donghyuck didn’t want to spend time with him, they’re just here for the documentary. Truth be told, he had forgotten about it, but the sudden reminder leaves a funny taste in his mouth.

 

The younger seemed to have packed Jeno’s polaroid camera for him this time, and decides to take a few pictures for Jeno. Donghyuck takes pictures of Jeno, the trees around them, and the sun before Jeno takes it from him.

 

“What are you doing?” the younger whines once he takes the camera.

 

Jeno smirks, “Taking a picture of the sun,” he says right before aiming the camera at Donghyuck and taking the picture.

 

“Fuck you,” he says right after it’s taken, then turns to grab some food.

 

They eat in peace while Donghyuck takes breaks to film the random dogs he sees around the park. Once they finish though, Jeno knows he’s in trouble.

 

“Jeno,” Donghyuck says in his very best “please do what I want” voice, and he knows he won’t be able to resist.

 

Sighing, Jeno reaches for the guitar case and the younger claps his hands. He steadies the guitar on his lap and looks up, “Any requests?”

 

Donghyuck’s having the time of his life listening to Jeno playing the guitar and singing for him, only him. They used to do this a lot when they were younger, even though Jeno was insecure because he thought his voice was nowhere near as amazing as the younger’s, but little did he know that Donghyuck absolutely adores his voice.

 

Jeno’s voice is soft and reminds him of lazy summer days sitting on the older’s bedroom floor doing nothing but enjoying each other’s presence. It’s late afternoon walks and sweaty hands, shy smiles and fun times.

 

The older boy looks up from the patch of grass he was staring at in hopes of finding some semblance of concentration to find Donghyuck’s eyes already on him. Jeno stutters, missing a chord, and he lets out a soft giggle.

 

“C’mon rockstar, I want ice cream.”

 

They pack everything up and this time Jeno holds the guitar case and the basket while Donghyuck films. Donghyuck makes small talk as they make the short walk to an ice cream shop.

 

Once they reach the shop Jeno orders while he films the other. They decide to eat it on their way back to Jeno’s house. Donghyuck looks at both of their cones and smiles, even after all these years Jeno remembers his favorite ice cream.

 

He decides to be sneaky and attempt to steal a lick or two of Jeno’s cone. It was a good idea in theory, but Jeno catches on too soon and they have a mock battle for the cone which ends in Donghyuck accidentally knocking the older’s cone to the ground.

 

“Oh my god Jeno I’m so sorry,” Donghyuck rambles out apologies while Jeno looks at him incredulously. They stare at each other for a couple seconds before he bursts out laughing, Donghyuck quickly following suit.

 

“Aw man,” Jeno whines. “I was really excited for that.” He’s pouting and Donghyuck’s a softie so he hands his own cone to him and the smile Jeno gives him is worth sharing.

 

They share the ice cream the rest of the walk home, switching back and forth between themselves so they can both equally eat it. Even though it’s not the best outcome, both boys have content smiles on their faces, and well, if Donghyuck wants to kiss away the stray ice cream on Jeno’s top lip, nobody has to know.

  


**_________________**

  
  


Jeno feels a wave of deja vu rush through his body when he gets the text. It’s a text from Donghyuck asking him if he’s free this weekend. He rolls his eyes, it’s the middle of the summer of course he’s free, and that’s exactly what he tells the younger.

 

After five minutes of waiting for another text from the other he gives up on waiting and gets up to walk down to his kitchen. Jeno’s drinking a glass of water when he sees Mark pull up to his driveway in Jaehyun’s old pickup truck.

 

One of the backseat doors opens and Donghyuck jumps out. He locks eyes with Jeno through the window, and smiles. Jeno knows he’s fucked.

 

“Hey baby boy,” the younger whips out his camera from behind his back. “let’s go on an adventure.”

  


**_________________**

  
  


They’re all squeezed into Jaehyun’s truck, Mark driving with Renjun and Chenle squished next to him in the front seat, while the rest of them suffer in the back. It’s loud and hot but Jeno admits this is the happiest he’s been in awhile. All seven of them haven’t hung out together in awhile, so being with them feels great.

 

Donghyuck has the camera out and is filming the passing cars and trees. He has a smile on his face and Jeno can’t help but smile too.

 

“Mark hand me the aux I made a playlist.” Chenle yells, waving his phone around.

 

The oldest grumbles and rustles around looking for the cord. Once he finds it he hands it back to Chenle and the boy immediately starts playing music.

 

_Talk with your fingertips_

_Don't stop the car, let's drive_

 

Jeno smiles and turns to look at Chenle, who gives him a wink and then goes back to texting Jisung. Shaking his head, his attention is drawn to the boy next to him. Donghyuck’s humming along to the song, and when he notices Jeno looking at him he raises his voice and starts singing.

 

He’s mesmerized by the youngers voice, staring at him. If any of the others happened to be looking at him right now they’d definitely be able to see the loving look in his eyes. Jeno closes his eyes for a second and then leans his head on Donghyuck’s shoulder, listening to his beautiful voice.

 

_We play with fire_

_These yellow marks get glowing_

_Ember on the wire, I'm burning with you on this black tar road_

_When it feels this good, you don't let go_

  


**_________________**

  
  


They pull up to the cliff overlooking the north side of the city. Jeno remembers coming up here a couple times when he was younger with their whole friend group. It’s late, the sunset is probably only a half an hour away, but he can’t help but feel at peace.

 

Jisung and Chenle are running around, yells of pure joy filtering in and out of his ears, and if Jeno looks a little closer he could probably see the blush on their cheeks as they fall to the ground on a blanket laid out by Renjun, chests rising and falling yet still, almost skillfully hiding their intertwined hands.

 

Speaking of Renjun, he’s spreading out more blankets sporadically around the area and in the bed of the truck, which is filled with blankets and pillows ready for a cuddle session perhaps. Mark and Jaemin are wrestling a giant speaker into position, connecting a phone to it once they’re finished so they can probably continue playing Chenle’s playlist. They’re stealing glances, it’s obvious, Jaemin’s never been good at being subtle and Mark gets too flustered to even think about being subtle. If you look closer you can see Renjun looking fondly at both of them, and once they make eye contact with him they look fond too.

 

Donghyuck’s filming of course, filming the youngest two of the group, filming the other three, filming Jeno. He looks happy, happier than Jeno’s ever seen him the past couple months. It’s like all the worries that Jeno knows he’s had lately have washed away.

 

Jeno laughs when Donghyuck walks towards him, shaking his head at the younger who knocks into him on his way to stand beside Jeno. They stare at the city lights for a little while, and when he turns to look at the younger he quite literally takes Jeno’s breathe away. He turns to look back at the city, a slight blush on his cheeks, and he feels Donghyuck’s hand brush against his.

 

Smirking, he takes a chance, slipping his hand into the youngers. Donghyuck pouts at that, blowing him a kiss before intertwining their fingers. They stare at each other and for a moment Jeno thinks they’re going to kiss, but it’s ruined when Mark and Jaemin finally get the speaker to work.

 

_I am tired of this place, I hope people change_

_I need time to replace what I gave away_

_And my hopes, they are high, I must keep them small_

_Though I try to resist I still want it all_

 

It’s almost cruel, how well the song Chenle chose on a whim to play fits Jeno’s feelings. He’s spent all of his teen years in love with a boy that will never love him back. Some may call him a fool but he doesn’t regret falling for Donghyuck. He’s the most amazing person Jeno’s ever met, he’s never met somebody who made him feel the way Donghyuck does, so happy and loved yet sad and helpless at the same time.

 

He’ll never regret his feelings for Donghyuck and Jeno will always hold all of his time with the younger close to his heart, especially all that’s happened this summer. Jeno finds it funny, Donghyuck will hopefully never know exactly how much he means to him. He’ll never even understand the way he makes Jeno feel. Yet oddly Jeno’s okay with that, he’s okay being just friends, he came to accept that fact a long time ago.

 

Looking around he observes his friends, Chenle and Jisung giggling as they open the door to the backseat of the truck, Mark, Renjun, and Jaemin making up an odd trio laying on the blankets. Jaemin playing with Renjun’s hair while Mark gathers up the courage to hold Renjun’s hand.

 

He shakes his head and begins to walk towards Donghyuck, who is dancing right in front of the headlights. Jeno freezes, watching all of his friends have someone in one way or another makes him feel lonely, he’s surrounded by six other boys and yet instead of the lightness he felt at the beginning of the night he feels dread.

 

Jeno doesn’t want to be alone, he doesn’t want to sit around and watch Donghyuck fall in love with someone else. He wants to be the one to hold the younger close at night, to reassure him during his bad days, love Donghyuck with his whole entire heart.

 

It’d never work, a tiny voice in the back of his head tells him, they’re too different. A louder voice breaks through that one though, yelling at him. Who cares, the voice says, you love him Jeno, you’ll always love him. He’s not going to be compliant in losing the best thing to ever happen to him. It might not be today, but it could be tomorrow, or next month, or next year, he’s going to fight. He deserves to be happy, so does Donghyuck, and Jeno knows he could do that, he could make Donghyuck happy.

 

_Oh, our lives don't collide, I'm aware of this_

_The differences and impulses and your obsession with_

_The little things you like stick, and I like aerosol_

_Don't give a fuck, not giving up, I still want it all_

  


**_________________**

  
  


It’s later in the night when Jeno walks over to Renjun. He’s sketching what looks like a couple  dancing together, laughing. Jeno smiles and the older turns to look up at him, patting the blanket next to him, inviting Jeno to sit down.

 

“Hey stud.” Renjun smiles playfully. Jeno rolls his eyes shoving him.

 

His eyes flick down to the sketch, “What a beautiful couple.”

 

Renjun snickers at that, looking at him up and down, “That’s you and Hyuck.”

 

Oh.

 

The older laughs before grabbing something and throwing it at him. Multiple small pieces of paper flutter to the ground. Jeno picks up two of the closest pieces to discover that they’re polaroids.

 

He looks up confused and Renjun speaks, “I’ve been taking them all night dummy,” he rolls his eyes. “Take whatever ones you want, you get first pick.

 

Jeno looks through the pile of pictures, picking up any with Donghyuck or him in them. The other laughs upon seeing his haul, and Jeno squints at him.

 

He laughs, before nudging Jeno in the direction of Donghyuck stargazing on another blanket a few feet away from them. “Go on loverboy.”

 

Jeno walks up to the younger with his hands in his pockets. He kicks Donghyuck’s leg lightly to get his attention and when he succeeds, he speaks. “Do you wanna get some snacks?”

 

Donghyuck smiles and reaches out a hand. He pulls the other up and they laugh, walking towards the truck. Smiling, they open the backseat, and what they find is not what they expected.

 

Chenle on Jisung’s lap, they’re so close and oh- oh yeah okay they’re kissing. This is awkward. Donghyuck freezes so Jeno takes initiative and closes the door as softly as he can. They look at each other for a moment, and then burst out laughing.

 

“Oh my god, okay, come on,” Donghyuck breathes out, grabbing Jeno’s hand before running.

 

They run away from the truck, eventually making it to a blanket and Donghyuck collapses, bringing Jeno with him. He ends up on top of the other, and instead of things becoming awkward like they did at the McDonald’s all those weeks ago, he just smiles and brushes the hair out of Donghyuck’s eyes.

 

“Hey,” the younger says, still slightly breathless, though maybe not entirely because of the running and laughing.

 

Jeno shifts, moving his arm to support his weight, laying it down next to the others head. “Hi.”

 

Just as Donghyuck opens his mouth to reply, Mark yells for everyone to clean up so they can go home. He looks disappointed, and Jeno wants to ask why, but then Jaemin starts yelling and he gets up.

 

Donghyuck lifts a hand again, and just like before Jeno helps him up.

 

They all run around, this time Jeno helping Jaemin with the speaker, and Renjun along with Mark grabbing the blankets. Jeno wonders where the youngest boys are, but he figures out once he climbs into the truck. The two are where Donghyuck and he left them, though this time asleep, Chenle still in the younger’s lap, Jisung’s hands around the others waist. Jaemin gets into the front in place of Chenle, and Donghyuck gets in next to him.

 

They smile at each other while buckling up. Mark starts up the truck and then they’re off. Twenty minutes into the drive home Jeno feels movement near his hand. When he turns to look Donghyuck’s hand goes limp, he laughs silently before intertwining their fingers. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Donghyuck smile before moving closer to him and laying his head on Jeno’s shoulder.

 

_Only fools fall for you, only fools_

_Only fools do what I do, only fools fall_

  


**_________________**

  
  


“Fireworks show?”

 

Doyoung’s the first person to bring it up to Jeno. They run into each other at the grocery store one day and he invites Jeno to come along.

 

“I’m pretty sure Taeyong’s trying to force some of the other kid’s to come,” he looks up from the can of green beans he was looking at. “You can invite Donghyuck.”

 

Sold. He’ll come and he’ll invite Donghyuck along. When he tells the older exactly that all he does is coo at him, pinch his cheeks, and walk away mumbling something about “babies growing up”. He backtracks and yells “I’ll text you the details” and that’s that.

 

The next person who mentions it to Jeno is Taeyong, and he doesn’t really mention it more like yell at him that he’ll ground him if he doesn’t come. He feels like he should be grounded for going but he doesn’t want to tell Taeyong when he has a knife in his hand.

 

So that’s how Jeno ends up at a college party with the promise of a fireworks show. He hasn’t seen Donghyuck yet which is a disappointment, but Jeno’s sure he’ll see the boy sometime later in the night

 

“Jeno!” he hears someone shouting, and before he can turn to look at the voice there’s a body jumping on him. Jeno grunts, attempting to get the body off of him and turns to become face to face with Doyoung.

 

He takes a step back, not expecting to be that close to the olders face. “Hey,”

 

Doyoung grins, “So, now that you’re 18 and almost legal,” he pauses, walking Jeno in the direction of the kitchen. “Why don’t you sit down and have a beer with me like an adult?”

 

Well, it doesn’t seem like he has any choice so why not take advantage of the situation. They make it to the library before Doyoung speaks up again, “you only get one beer, enjoy it while you can.”

 

Jeno’s the majority of the way through his first and final beer having a casual conversation with Doyoung when someone sneaks up behind him and scares him. He jumps, spilling the last of his beer onto the floor, and spins around to the person.

 

“You’re easier to scare when you’re drunk,” Donghyuck says, a cocky smile on his face. Jeno groans, turning around to the oldest of the three, who only laughs and waves before heading out of the room to the dance area.

 

He opens his mouth to speak but then the song changes and the younger grabs his arm excitedly. “Holy shit,” he begins dragging Jeno out of the kitchen. “I love this song.”

 

“Yeah Hyuck I know,” he sighs. “You listen to it all the time.” They make it to the dance floor and Donghyuck looks at him with puppy dog eyes and a pout on his pretty lips.

 

“Dance with me Jeno.”

 

They start dancing, Jeno reluctantly, and Donghyuck with a content smile on his face. Halfway through the song he decides, fuck it, and loosens up. Jeno begins yelling the lyrics to the song and Donghyuck looks shocked.

 

“I thought you hated this song?”

Dancing and screaming the lyrics to whatever shitty pop song the DJ is playing, the two boys are having the time of their lives. They’re impossibly close, and if Jeno wasn’t a lightweight that got tipsy off of one can of beer, he’d try to push the other away, but right now he doesn’t care. He wants to be as close as he can to Donghyuck, feel the warmth and intensity running through the younger boy’s body.

 

After awhile Donghyuck leans up and places his lips near Jeno’s ear, “Let’s go outside.”

 

Jeno nods and they turn to go outside. It’s dark outside and Jeno thinks about when the firework show is gonna start when a voice gets his attention.

 

“Hey kids,” Johnny yells at them, waving them to come over “How’s the party so far?”

 

Both of them walk over to the small group, “It’s great,” the younger says. “I think I like drunk Jeno more than sober Jeno.”

 

Jeno pouts and Donghyuck laughs before Yuta speaks up. “The fireworks show is about to start,” he says before taking a sip of his beer. “You can chill with us or go off by yourselves.”

 

Donghyuck is about to speak when Jeno grabs onto his arm as a clear sign of what he wants. “I think we’ll find our own spot.” The adults in the group nod their heads before saying goodbye, and that they’ll see the youngest two later.

 

They walk around for a little bit before Jeno points out a small patch of grass a couple feet away from everyone. It’s kinda secluded but it’s nice and it’ll do. Jeno plops down and grunts though Donghyuck is a bit more graceful sitting down. The older tugs on Donghyuck’s arm, a pout of his lips, and whines. He laughs, drunk Jeno is needy, which he wasn’t expecting, and lays down next to him.

 

Jeno sighs, “I don’t know why you’re still friends with me.”

 

The other raises his head, looking at Jeno, “What?”

 

“It’s just,” he closes his eyes. “you’re so amazing and I’m just,” Jeno pauses. “me.”

 

Donghyuck turns on his side to look at him, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

“I’m just so boring and,” Jeno doesn’t get the chance to finish, Donghyuck cutting him off before he can.

 

“Lee Jeno you little shit you’re such an amazing person don’t you dare say that.”

 

Jeno opens his mouth to speak but once again gets cut off, “You’re always saying you’re boring and not funny but that’s such bullshit I’ve never met anyone that makes me laugh as much as you do,” the younger says angrily. “Jeno you’re so talented you’re an amazing dancer sometimes I feel like you don’t get enough credit for it and it makes me sad because you deserve all the compliments in the world.”

 

“Hyuck,” he breathes out, not knowing what to say.

 

“You look like you can beat me up like seriously dude Renjun was literally scared of you,” there’s a sad look in Jeno’s eyes, and Donghyuck backtracks. “But you’re not you’re not scary you’re such a soft nerd you cry watching Disney movies and you love cats even though you’re allergic.”

 

He smiles at that and Donghyuck starts again, “Oh your smile, your smile is so beautiful especially your eye smile but you know that already,” Donghyuck takes a deep breath. “Like your eyes just sparkle and it’s so pretty.”

 

It’s kind of funny, they were in a situation just like this a couple weeks ago, except the roles were reversed. “Jeno there’s so many wonderful things about you I can’t possibly say everything right now but please don’t put yourself down like that.”

 

Donghyuck finally looks up and finds Jeno crying. He squeaks, moving towards the other to envelope him in a hug. Jeno laughs, his head tucked into the crook of the younger’s neck, and plants a kiss there.

 

“Thank you Hyuckie,” he pulls his head away. “It means a lot.”

 

He runs his hand through Jeno’s hair, “Of course, I’m sorry I don’t say it enough.”

 

The older looks at him and Donghyuck realizes how close their faces are. Jeno’s breath catches in his throat and Donghyuck opens his mouth, though nothing comes out. Donghyuck looks down at the other’s lips for a split second and hopes Jeno didn’t see. He did. If this were any other day, Jeno would pull away, but with one drink in his stomach and the odd air around the two, he leans in. Donghyuck quickly breaths in through his nose and Jeno thinks he’s going to push him away, but he doesn’t.

 

The other leans in too, and right as their lips touch, the fireworks go off.

  


**_________________**

  
  


Donghyuck’s stressed, it’s been a couple days since the party, since the kiss, and he hasn’t seen Jeno at all since then. That is until he arrives at Donghyuck’s house for the hangout they planned over text last night. He’s cleaned every inch of his house, convinced his mom to go shopping with a friend while his dad is at work, and set up a playdate for his brothers at one of their friends house.

 

Donghyuck thinks he’s prepared, but he still doesn’t know how to bring up the topic of the kiss. They kissed. He kissed Jeno, or Jeno kissed him, he’s not sure. It’s a thing that happened and they need to talk about it.

 

He’s coming up with scenarios of how this conversation could go wrong when the doorbell rings. Donghyuck jumps off of the couch where he’s sitting and bolts to the door. When he opens it he comes face to face with Jeno, who has a smile on his face, and two coffees in his hand.

 

“Hey Hyuckie,” he says, pushing past the smaller. “I got you your favorite.” he hands the drink to Donghyuck and drops down onto the couch. He looks good, of course he looks good, and Donghyuck’s hands start sweating.

 

Stuttering, he attempts to say something back, and Jeno leans forward before speaking again.

 

“Is something wrong?” he asks, quirking an eyebrow. Donghyuck stops spluttering and takes a deep breath.

 

“Do you remember what happened at the party?” chewing on his bottom lip, he refuses to make eye contact with Jeno.

 

Jeno looks sheepish, “Honestly the last thing I remember is dancing with you.” he scratches the back of his head and looks at Donghyuck. “Why, did something happen?”

 

Donghyuck lets out a high pitched squeak before rubbing his hands onto his knees trying to wipe off the sweat. “We may have, uh, touched lips.” he says quickly, still refusing to look at the older.

He tilts his head, confused, and Donghyuck hates how cute it is, “What?”

 

Dropping his head into his hands, he takes a moment to steady his breath before saying, “We kissed.”

 

Jeno jumps a bit, startled by the new information, thinks for a minute before asking, “Was it good?”

 

“What? Oh my god it was,” he pauses, beginning to sweat again. “it was like- it was.” Donghyuck really doesn’t know what to say.

 

He jumps up, startling Jeno again, “Whatever that doesn’t matter do you want to watch a movie?” he asks, nervously laughing.

 

The older looks a bit deflated, but still agrees. At least with this they can turn all of the lights off and Jeno won’t be able to see the blush on his cheeks. They watch a random movie Donghyuck shoved into the DVD player, not talking, and not gradually shifting closer to each other like they normally do.

 

Jeno’s quiet too, he usually laughs at all the comments Donghyuck makes, but today he seems more focused on his thoughts than the movie. It scares the younger, thinking he might’ve just ruined their friendship, but he prays to whatever God out there that they’ll make it through this. Hell, they’ve known each other since they were in diapers for fucks sake, it’ll be pretty hard to break their bond.

 

Donghyuck thinks they’ll be fine, though the next couple of days might be awkward, and settles down into the couch to watch the movie. He hopes that with this out of the way he can finally think about something other than the older boy next to him, but that doesn’t seem to be happening anytime soon.

 

He looks pretty, in the dark with the lights from the TV bouncing off of his features. Donghyuck thinks about how much he wants to kiss his nose, then his cheek, and then he remembers how wonderful the feeling of Jeno’s mouth on his was. He subconsciously lifts a hand to his mouth a presses a finger to his lips, craving that feeling, but he knows he’ll never feel it again.

 

Jeno looks almost sad when he leaves, not even giving the younger a hug, which he was expecting but that doesn’t mean it hurt any less. He sighs, cleaning up the living room a bit before heading to his room.

 

Donghyuck looks at his wall covered in photos, photos he’s taken, photo’s Jeno’s taken of him, photos from various hang outs with various members of their friend group. Jeno’s always carrying around a polaroid camera, says he loves to have tiny reminders of the time he’s spent with the people he loves, and Donghyuck smiles remembering that.

 

There’s only a few of Jeno, most of them from when they were younger, but they’re his favorites. Jeno’s so beautiful, he’ll never get tired of looking at the other. He wonders if it’s the fact that the older is so unattainable that attracts Donghyuck to him, but he knows it’s just because of how amazing he thinks the other boy is that has helped his crush on Jeno stay strong for years now.

 

Sighing, he lays down on his bed and wonders what the hell he’s going to do now. He knows Jeno’s will probably want some space and avoid him, and he’ll give the other that, but that doesn’t take away from the fact that Jeno just left and he’s already lonely.

 

Whatever, he grabs his phone and opens twitter, he’s sure he’ll think of something to keep him entertain him.

  


**_________________**

  
  


Donghyuck hasn’t seen Jeno in a week, and it’s okay, really, he was expecting it, but he’s still a clingy boy by nature and he’s lonely. His friends are tired of him moping around and complaining, but he misses the older so much he doesn’t know what to do with himself.

 

He’s scrolling through twitter when he comes up with an idea. Jeno retweeted a cat video, which is normal Jeno behavior, but it gets Donghyuck thinking. A cat would be nice, they’re pretty adorable, and not really all that high maintenance, plus maybe when the other hears Donghyuck got a cat Jeno would start talking to him again. It’s a perfect plan, and he jumps out of bed to immediately go ask his mom for permission.

 

Running down the stairs he goes into the kitchen where he knows his mom is. He starts talking as soon as he gets there, telling her his plan and how the cat in question would be his responsibility, but leaves out the Jeno part of the plan. She frowns, thinking over the whole thing, before sighing and telling him everything to do with the cat is his problem, he’ll have to pay for it and everything it needs himself.

 

Nodding his head, he runs over to engulf her in a hug, which has her laughing and telling him to go get his cat. He pecks her on the cheek before running to get his shoes, while simultaneously dialing Mark’s number on his phone.

 

“Hey man,” he says while shoving a foot in his sneaker. “I need a favor.” Mark sighs, probably shaking his head, but allows the younger to tell him his plan.

 

“Yeah okay whatever Hyuck I’ll come pick you up.”

The ride to the humane society is short, and Donghyuck bounces in his seat the whole time while Mark tells him to chill the fuck out. He shoots out of the car the second Mark puts it in park, running for the door, but not before shouting “Hurry up old man!” back at the older.

 

Mark mumbles something that sounds like “Fucking dickhead” under his breath, taking his time in walking over to Donghyuck. Once he makes it over to Donghyuck, who’s whining for him to hurry up, they enter the building and walk up to the front desk.

 

“Show me all of your finest kitties,” Donghyuck says, resting an arm on the desk and smiling flirtily at the receptionist. He tilts his head while squinting for a moment before, “Well, actually aren’t all kitties fine kitties,” he considers it for a moment. “Whatever, we’re here to get me a pretty kitty so I can stop being lonely.” The receptionist giggles at that and Donghyuck looks at Mark, embarrassed, “I didn’t mean for that to come out.”

 

She shakes her head before leading the two boys to a different room, “Have fun, call if you need anything.” she says, before closing the door and walking away. Donghyuck’s heart melts immediately after turning around to face the room full of cats roaming around and Mark swears he sees the younger’s eyes fill with tears. He bends down to pet a himalayan cat laying on the floor while licking its paw while Mark walks around observing the other cats around them. He finds a ragdoll cat dozing in the sun, but as soon as he steps near her she jumps up and runs past him. Mark laughs, sitting down, and once he settles the cat waltzes back to him and drops onto his lap. He brings a hand down to pet her and looks up to Donghyuck.

 

“Hey Hyuckie, this one reminds me of you.” he says smiling. The younger looks up and smiles, crawling over to pet the lovable kitty as well.  

 

Donghyuck looks back to the cat he was previously petting, “She reminds me of Jaemin.” he smiles before getting back up. A tiny cat walks to him, blinking up at the boy. He laughs, “Look at how tiny it is.” the cat begins to circle around Donghyuck, like it’s inspecting him. “This one is Renjunnie.” Mark bursts out laughing at that, getting out phrases about how he’ll kill the younger if he hears he found the shortest cat he could and said it was him in between breaths. It’s quiet for awhile after the oldest of the two calms down, until another kitty runs past them, practically screaming at them.

 

They both roll their eyes, “Chenle.”

 

A gray cat walks up to them, looking almost shy. Donghyuck bends down to look at the cat, instead of being shy it’s like the little cat is sizing him up, seeing if the strange boy is worth its time. After a couple swipes of Donghyuck’s hand across its back, the cat decides he’s okay and rubs against his leg. Mark, watching the interaction happen, lends a hand, “Jisung.” Donghyuck turns away from the cat to look at the other, nodding and giving a thumbs up, to which the cat doesn’t seem to like, attempting to get his attention back on itself. Mark finds a british shorthair, or at least he believes that that’s the correct breed, and remembers Jeno telling him that they remind him of Mark. He scratches the cats head, smiling, after spending some time with the cat he sees the resemblance.  

 

Donghyuck’s walking around when he spots a cat lying on his back with his paws in the air. He laughs at the weird position before moving to sit next to the odd creature. The next thing he notices is the cats ears, they’re folded against its head, which Donghyuck finds endearing and moves to pet the cats head. The kitty lets out a noise, kinda like a chirp, and pads over to the boy’s lap, curling up on him. Donghyuck knows right then that that’s the cat he wants.

 

_Jeno._

 

He calls Mark over, “This one,” looking up at the older with tears in his eyes, he smiles. “I want this one.”

  


**_________________**

  
  


Donghyuck finally gets the chance to sit down when he hears a knock on his front door. Cursing under his breath, he pushes himself off of the couch and makes his way over to the door. He opens the door, ready to yell at whoever disturb him, when he comes face to face with Jeno. Donghyuck freezes, mouth open, not knowing what to say to the boy. Good thing he speaks up first, “Hey,” he breathes out. “I heard you got a cat.” Stepping back, a million thoughts run through his head. Like, was Jeno here just to see his cat? Did he not wanna see Donghyuck? Did he not miss Donghyuck? Before he can fall too far into his head, Jeno speaks again, “I missed you Hyuckie.”

 

He smiles, “I missed you too Jeno.” The older smiles back and before he can say something back the newest addition to the Lee family decides to make herself known.

 

“And who’s this cutie,” Jeno says, bending down to pet the cat that had just ran up to them. He coos while Donghyuck stands there watching what is quite possibly the softest thing he’s ever seen. “What name did you pick?”” he asks while picking the kitty up, cradling her like she’s a human baby. Donghyuck would tell him off, but he knows she’s probably loving it so he’ll let it slide.

 

“Belle,” he blushes, remembering why he named her that. Jeno smiles at him and oh god did he miss that smile, the smile that’s been there for him whenever he needed it, the smile that could cheer him up faster than any tub of ice cream ever could. It’s the most beautiful smile he’s ever seen. He wants to be the reason for that smile so badly, and this is probably as close it that as he’ll ever get.

Jeno looks back down at her, “Belle,” he says softly, running a hand over the cat's head. “That’s a beautiful name.”

 

He stomps his foot, “You’re talking about her like she’s an actual child.”

 

“How dare you!” Jeno exclaims, gasping. “She’s my child and she’s absolutely perfect.”

 

Donghyuck rolls his eyes, “First of all, she’s mine, second of all, you’re right.” He moves closer so he can pet Belle and then looks up to find Jeno pouting at him. “Hey!” he yells, slapping him on the shoulder. “You already have three cats.”

 

“Pretty please Hyuckie,” Jeno says in his best “give me everything I want” voice, “Let me have joint custody.” He thinks about arguing for longer, put Donghyuck’s always been a sucker for Jeno’s lips, even more so now, so he gives in. Jeno cheers, raising Belle up in the air a little bit, telling her he’s her father now.

 

He shakes his head at the sight, yet he doesn’t even attempt to hide the smile on his face. “C’mon loser,” he hits Jeno’s shoulder again. “Let’s go cuddle with her on my bed and not pay attention to whatever movie we put on in the background.”

 

Jeno smiles at him with an emotion in his eyes that Donghyuck desperately wants to call love, “Yeah, I’d love that.”

  


**_________________**

  
  


Jeno’s never been this nervous in his entire life, not even when Jaemin forced him to go on that totally unsafe roller coaster at the carnival that one time. He’s feels like he’s going to puke, or die, or both. He thinks about backing out, but he realizes he can’t, he can’t keep bottling up his feelings like this, it has to happen. There’s a knock on the door, and Jeno’s heart drops, he takes a deep breath and walks towards the door, attempting to block as much of the view into the house as possible.

 

“Hey,” Donghyuck says as soon as he opens the door smiling like always and Jeno gulps. If he notices something’s off about Jeno he doesn’t voice it, instead he rummages through his bag until he pulls out his camera and hands it to him. “Here, I brought it like you asked.”

 

His hand shakes as he reaches for the camera, turning it on and pointing it at Donghyuck before saying, “I have something for you.” The younger looks confused, and before he can voice it Jeno continues, “Actually not really, you have to find it yourself.”

 

Donghyuck tilts his head, “What does that mean?”

 

Jeno steps out of the doorway, revealing the hallway behind him, with a polaroid of Donghyuck taped to the coat closet door, “Happy hunting.” The younger looks at him annoyed, probably because he has no idea what’s happening and Donghyuck doesn’t like to be out of his element, but he encourages the boy to step forward and grab the picture. It’s a picture of them the other night, cuddled up with Belle on Donghyuck’s bed. He smiles at Jeno, looking back at the camera..

 

“You,” he says while looking at the word written on the polaroid. Donghyuck looks confused, but he feels like by now Donghyuck’s gotten the memo to just trust Jeno. “Do I just keep walking around to try and find more of these?”

 

“Yup,” Jeno says, nodding his head. The younger rolls his eyes and turns towards the kitchen, Jeno can see him mouthing the word you over and over again. They both walk over to the fridge where there’s another polaroid hung up. Donghyuck smiles while grabbing it, eye immediately going to the word written on the bottom. It’s the word I’m this time, and Donghyuck ponders what the full sentence will be while examining the picture. He gasps, realizing the day this specific picture was taken, quickly turning his head to look at the older.

 

Jeno laughs while the other begins to speak, “This day. We were playing video games and I beat you every time.”

 

“I was so sad that day,” he smiles at Donghyuck, and they both remember what happened after that without voicing it. That day was the very first time Donghyuck had jokingly planted a kiss on Jeno’s cheek, but it surely wasn’t the last. They look at each other for awhile, reminiscing the fond memory together, before Donghyuck turns and heads for the living room.

 

Here he finds not one but two pictures. The first one is of Donghyuck in their high school’s library. It’s from exam week of their freshman year and his head is laying on top of his textbook. While the second is a picture of him on the beach last summer, it’s another fond memory, they had visited Jeju and had a lot of fun, splashing each other in the ocean and sunbathing together. Jeno could barely look away from the younger that whole week, the sun on Donghyuck’s skin made him even more beautiful than usual.

 

“Tell and same,” he says nodding his head, turning around to figure out the next place to go. Donghyuck heads towards the staircase, and Jeno has to tell him to go downstairs first. The younger looks annoyed at that but walks down the staircase anyways. When he reaches the bottom he’s greeted with yet another polaroid, this time bearing the word in. It’s a picture of Donghyuck pouting and he looks back at Jeno, annoyed.

 

“I remember this you little shit,” he says while glaring at the older. “You stole my food!” Donghyuck shakes his head while Jeno laughs and turns to walk further into the basement. “Lee Jeno I don’t know what you’re doing but if you kill me I’ll haunt your ass.”

 

Laughing, Jeno turns the camera onto the other, “I’m not going to kill you, I promise.” Donghyuck grumbles under his breath, something like you better, and turns to look at the next picture.

 

“Feel,” Donghyuck says. “What are you going to feel Jeno,” he turns to look at Jeno with wide eyes. “Me?”

 

Jeno hits him on the shoulder, “You wish.” Donghyuck shakes his head and grabs the picture, he looks confused so Jeno clarifies. “This is from when we went on that sort of adventure with the others, we fell asleep on the car ride back.” The younger smiles at him and Jeno smiles back before directing his attention to the last polaroid.

 

Donghyuck skips over to it and blushes almost immediately upon seeing it. They’re holding hands, actually it’s just of their hands, Jeno doesn’t remember exactly what day it was taken, but the picture still makes him feel giddy.

 

“What’ll it be this time,” he’s trying to distract Jeno from his flushed cheeks, it’s not working. “With?” Donghyuck sighs, walking back upstairs he looks at all the photos he’s collect so far. “With, same, tell, I’m, feel, you, in,” he says under his breath. “What does it mean?” He’s pouting at Jeno, trying to get the answer from him, but the older won’t allow it, he just tells him to go upstairs and find more. They reach the hallway after climbing up the steps, Jeno’s bedroom being the last door on the right.

 

Speaking of doors, each door as a photo taped to it, some even having two. First door up has a picture of Donghyuck lying down on a blanket while stargazing, “Another from the adventure?” Donghyuck asks teasingly.

 

It has the word love written on it, “It was a great night.”

 

“Speaking of stargazing,” they reach the next door, this picture from their three in the morning trip to the park. Donghyuck is asleep on his chest and it’s another picture that makes Jeno feel warm inside. He looks down at the writing, “Please.”

 

Donghyuck gasps, “Oh! The cat cafe!” Jeno laughs and the younger looks at the photo next to it, “The, so,” he pauses, actually looking at the picture. “The picnic, I remember that day.” He looks almost nostalgic for a moment before going on his way again.

 

They’re at the last two doors before Jeno’s room and the first polaroid is of the both of them asleep on one another with the word me. Donghyuck laughs at that one and Jeno shakes his head before the younger looks at the last one.

 

It only makes him laugh harder, the picture is of Donghyuck stuffed into one of the play tubes at McDonald’s. “You,” he says picking the picture off the door. “You’re right that is me.”

 

Jeno shakes his head, rolling his eyes before focusing on the last door in the hallway. There’s no picture this time, just an invitation to come in, so Donghyuck does.

 

Pressing the door open slowly, he finds what he assumes is the last polaroid on Jeno’s bed. Donghyuck walks towards it slowly, before letting out a shaky breath and picking it up. “Donghyuck,” he breathes out. “My name.” It’s of them dancing, again at the cliffs edge, and Donghyuck takes a moment to appreciate the memory before lightly tossing the rest of the photos onto the bed.

 

“Jeno please tell me what this is supposed to say,” he asks, looking at Jeno with an unreadable look in his eyes. He sets the camera on his dresser, making sure it’s still facing the two boys before walking up to the bed. He picks up and moves the polaroid, putting them in the order only he knows is correct, before moving back and looking straight into Donghyuck’s eyes.

 

The younger avoided look at them while Jeno was rearranging them, so when he finally looks at the complete sentence he lets out a gasp.

 

“I’m so in love with you Donghyuck, please tell me you feel the same.”

 

Donghyuck freezes, his mind racing a mile a minute. He can’t believe this is happening, he never even let himself entertain the thought of this happening. It’s not until Jeno speaks up that he’s ripped away from his thought.

 

Jeno quickly takes in a breath, “Donghyuck, I know you probably don’t feel the same but I’ve been burying these feelings for years so I thought that it’d be best for you and me to finally tell you just how much you mean to me.”

 

He feels like he’s going to cry, Jeno’s world is crashing down around him. All the feelings he’s so desperately tried to hide for years all out in the open, it almost seems wrong, but oddly enough Jeno’s hasn’t felt this light in a long time. It’s an amazing feeling, honestly, he just wishes Donghyuck would say something.

 

“I,” Donghyuck stutters out, he’s shaking. “Jeno, I just.”

 

Jeno sighs, he knew this was going to happen, he’s spent the last two years of his life preparing himself for Donghyuck’s rejection, but that doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt, because it does, a lot.

 

“Hyuckie,” he trails off, not really knowing what to say, and Donghyuck moves, probably to leave. Jeno looks down at the floor, willing himself to not cry, but he’s always been a bit sensitive, so he’s not really doing all that well.

 

He can hear Donghyuck walking, but what he doesn’t expect is for the younger to grab Jeno’s face and force him to look at him. Jeno stares into the other’s eyes, searching for something, anything that might give him the tiniest of hope that his feelings are mutual.

 

“Jeno,” he begins, licking his lips. “I’ve been in love with you since i was twelve years old.”

 

He sucks in a breath, not really trusting his own ears. Jeno must’ve looked confused because Donghyuck smiles at him before leaning in. Their lips touch, and if kissing Donghyuck while he was drunk was great, kissing him sober is amazing. Jeno’s hands immediately grab at the other’s shirt, needing something to stabilize himself, while Donghyuck’s go to Jeno’s hair, pulling slightly but not enough to hurt. The kiss is sweet with a hint of desperation, years of wanting to be close like this seeping into it, making them feel hot all over. He feels Donghyuck nibble at his bottom lip and gasps, allowing the other to slip his tongue in Jeno’s mouth, and at that moment Jeno’s brain stops working, only allowing him to think Donghyuck’s name over and over again, like some sort of mantra.

 

Jeno pushes Donghyuck back, their lips only a few millimeters away from each other, and guides him backwards, Donghyuck pressing short pecks to his lips as they move. They stop once Donghyuck’s knees hit the edge of the bed, and Jeno reaches behind him to move the photos to the floor, not really caring if they get damaged, only wanting the younger’s lips on his again.

 

Donghyuck gets up on to the bed, laying down, while making grabby hands at Jeno making him do the same. As soon as he gets next to the other Donghyuck immediately reconnects their lips, moving against him slowly, pulling Jeno on top of him. Jeno has an arm next to the other’s head, bracing himself so he doesn’t crush Donghyuck, while his hands are slipping underneath Jeno’s shirt, rubbing his hands up and down Jeno’s back, making the older whine. He pulls away, taking a second to look at how gorgeous Donghyuck looks with his lips all kissed red and swollen, he’s panting, they both are, but he’s content.

 

Jeno kisses his jaw, making sure to plant an open mouth kiss on the mole at the edge of Donghyuck’s jaw before making his way down the other’s neck, nipping slightly in between open mouthed kisses, but he’s too shy to leave a mark. Donghyuck is squirming underneath him, tiny whines leave his throat, and Jeno wants to hear more. He returns to the younger’s lips, kissing him silly, but pulls away when Donghyuck pushes at his chest.

 

Jeno collapses next to him, chest heaving up and down, before looking at Donghyuck. His lips are red, eyes closes, and Jeno thinks he’s never seen him look more beautiful. He seems to notice Jeno staring and hits him once he opens his eyes. Jeno grabs the younger’s hand, lacing their fingers together before planting a kiss on Donghyuck’s knuckles. He blushes, looking up at Jeno through his eyelashes, before starting to laugh. Jeno joins him shoving his head into the crook of Donghyuck’s neck, leaving a kiss there.

 

They settle down after awhile, they’re both tired, though they’ve changed their position, Donghyuck resting his head on Jeno’s chest, while his arms are around Donghyuck. They’ll need to have the whole boyfriends talk later, but right now they’re content with just knowing that their feelings are shared and that they both love each other.

  


**_________________**

  
  


Donghyuck’s never been this happy in his entire life, it’s his senior year, he finally got rid of Mark Lee (he’s kidding, he tries to text him everyday, he really misses that nerd), and he has a boyfriend. Not just any old boyfriend, Jeno Lee, the boy his dumb ass pined over for six years straight.

They haven’t told anyone yet, opting to wait until they can unveil his documentary, which really just ended up being Jeno and his love story, how cute. They have a date set where all eighteen of them can get together and watch it, but before that Jeno and him have decided to be subtle about their relationship, and by subtle Donghyuck means flirting in front of their friends to confuse them.

 

At lunch they hold hands under the table, Donghyuck blows kisses to Jeno when they pass each other in the hall, they call each other dumb pet names, and giggle about how confused their friends must be after school while their cuddling in one of their beds.

 

It gets frustrating sometimes, not being able to be outright affectionate with each other, but they’ve found ways to cope. For example, Donghyuck pulling Jeno into one of the stalls in the boy’s bathroom no one uses for a quick make out session.

 

Donghyuck’s kissing down Jeno’s neck, while Jeno grabs desperately at the back of Donghyuck’s shirt, his waist, his hair, anything really.

 

Jeno groans, “Fuck, Hyuck, you’re going to be the death of me someday.”

 

That only makes the younger even more cockier, kissing Jeno greedily on the lips. Jeno sighs into the kiss, grabbing Donghyuck’s cheeks to angle his head just right. He bites Donghyuck’s lower lip, which Jeno knows makes him loud, and threads his fingers through his hair, yanking back his head, although not hard enough to actually hurt Donghyuck.

 

“Jeno,” Donghyuck’s pouting, and it takes everything in him to not give in and kiss the younger again.

 

He places a kiss delicately on Donghyuck’s cheek, “We’re supposed to be at lunch Hyuckie.”

 

Donghyuck moves back, crossing his arms, “You’d rather eat than kiss me?”

 

Jeno looks up at the ceiling, wondering why he loves this brat, “Listen, if we go back to the lunchroom and eat, you can stay the night tonight and kiss me for as long as you’d like.”

 

That seems to make him perk up, Donghyuck smiles at him, grabbing his backpack before giving him one last peck and leaving the stall.

 

Other times they just lay in bed with one another, hands intertwined, whispering sweet nothings to each other. Jeno likes these days the most, the sunlight coming through the windows onto Donghyuck’s face, making him look ethereal.

 

“Angel,” Jeno really loves when he calls him that. “I love you.”

 

He smiles at the other before leaning in to kiss him softly, “I love you too baby.”

 

Donghyuck squeals, hiding his face in Jeno’s chest, while he just laughs, running a hand through the younger’s hair. He loves pet names, trust Jeno, but certain ones tend to make Donghyuck all flustered.

 

Jeno finds it adorable.

 

The day they show everyone the documentary they’re very nervous. It’s not like everyone will hate them for dating, but it’s just a nerve wracking experience. They’re all laid out in Chenle’s living room, because it was the only place they could find that fit all eighteen of them. There’s snacks and drinks everywhere and they’re all talking amongst each other, probably catching up because this is the first time they’ve all been together in awhile.

 

Donghyuck yells at them to shut up as he presses play, before running back to Jeno’s lap, he figured it’s only a matter of time before they find out, might as well. The video begins, showing them on the walk to McDonald’s all those weeks ago. Jeno can’t help but smile, and he knows that he’s most definitely going to cry.

 

His heart swells when they get to the part about the cat cafe, they’ve gone back a couple times since then to say hi to the kitties, and that day is a very fond memory of Jeno’s. Next are the shots from when they went to the park, Donghyuck turns to look at him and Jeno not so sneakily kisses him on the cheek.

 

Jaemin cheers when the footage from their mini adventure plays. Chenle and Jisung blush, remembering what they were caught doing, though this time their proudly presenting their intertwined hands. Donghyuck gives himself a mental note to ask them what’s up later. The shots are beautiful especially the ones of Donghyuck, and he pushes Jeno’s shoulder when he whispers that in Donghyuck’s ear.

 

Finally, they get to the good stuff, everyone on the edge of their seats wondering what the polaroids are gonna spell out, except for Renjun, who’s sitting in Mark’s lap while holding Jaemin’s hand, he’s looking disinterestedly at the younger’s fingers. Jeno concludes that he’s probably had it figured out from the start.

 

There’s a collective gasp coming from almost all of the boys when the sentence is revealed, the oldest members of the group rushing to congratulate them. Jeno’s busy saying thank you to everyone while Donghyuck eyes the youngest members.

 

“Hey, you fucker,” he says glaring at Renjun, Jaemin, Chenle, and Jisung. Mark is left out because he’s busy talking with Yukhei about how surprised he is, Renjun still in his lap.

 

The four stare at him blankly for a minute while everyone else goes silent. They have a sort of mini stand off before Chenle breaks the silence.

 

“Haven’t you two been dating for like three years?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this! it's the longest thing i've ever written omg


End file.
